


The Snake and The Mouse

by TimesOnlyReason



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Hinted Sexual Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimesOnlyReason/pseuds/TimesOnlyReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"He doesn’t deserve your affectations Miss Hooper'"</p><p>Irene turns up to put Molly's options in perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snake and The Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this pairing, I apologise if there are any errors, not beta'd.

"Bye sherlock!" Molly said half-heartily as he had ignored her the whole time he was in her morgue.

"Bye Molly," John replied giving her a look of pity. 

"He doesn’t deserve your affectations Miss Hooper," a sultry voice stated from behind her causing her to jump and squeal. Low and behold, The Woman was lounging on the edge of an empty slab. Molly recognised her from the news papers.

 

"Why, if you looked at me like that i'd fuck you so hard all you'd be able to say is 'more'," the snake hissed and looked pointedly at the empty slab.

"Screw you!" the mouse bit back even thought she was getting a little hot and bothered.  
"Only if you begged kindly," Irene replied showing a smile that was more teeth than lip. She slithered towards pathologist swinging her hips as she went. 

"Let me put your options for tonight in perspective; you can either go home, baby your cat and cry out your frustration from dealing with you-know-who-in-the-blue-scarf. Or you come with me and ill show you what other talents my tongue has apart from causing strife." she highlighted this by running her tongue along her lips. By this point in Adler was almost flush up against Hooper, who was gripping the desk behind her and was flustered to say the least. 

 

Without warning The Woman dropped to her knees and put her hands either side of the mouse trapping her prey. "Take your pick", she smiled seductively and placed a kiss to Miss Hooper's vagina through her trousers. The kiss would have been innocent if placed anywhere else, but there it held a telling for the night to come.


End file.
